Blood Hawks
History Long ago before there existed common civilization, in the Barbaric Era(2134-5682), the Afria continent was full of barbaric clans of orcs to the North, and Dwarven dwellings to the South. There were thousands of barbaric orcs that took control, but the most prominent one was the Blood Hawks, located in the canyon country called Rulcan, which struck fear into the hearts of neighboring tribes in order to assert their supremacy as the strongest clan. Thousands of years past by with the Blood Hawks reigning supreme until the Lothorian Revolution during 5673-5682, where the Lothorians made the ideals of the Barbaric Era obsolete as they civilized most of the continent under Lothorian rule. After they created the proclaimed city's capital (Lothoria) most of the barbaric orcs had either been destroyed due to rebelling or packed up ship and moved out to another continent. A few of the large clans were still going strong, such as the Blood Hawks. They become an ideal organization for warriors who believed in honor and strength above all else who thought the Lothorian rule had made everyone soft. Because of this The Blood War broke out between the Blood Hawks and Lothoria, lasting from 5723 to 5831. For the first time in history, the Relons and the Kulkans joined the side of the Blood Hawks. Eventually both sides called for peace and all the governments decided to exist peacefully within each other. Much Hatred still occurred between the Lothorians and the Barbaric Orc tribes, but they clans were soon being defeated by the world, they weren't really needed anymore. To combat this, the Blood Hawks declared themselves the first Mercenary Government where members of their country would complete tasks in reward for special Blood Points. Economy and Ranks Tasks are sent out by other countries, towns, small groups, or even individual people and they're ranked based on the amount of money paid to the Blood Hawks and the difficulty of the actual mission. The ranks go from best to least: S, A, B, C, D, E, which each higher rank paying more for the completion but also higher difficulty and punishment for not completing it. Tasks can be completed by an individual or as a Squad, and the individuals or Squad are ranked up for completing certain tasks which also allows them to do better ranked missions and buy more things from the government using their Blood Points. Their ruler is a war chief and he is assumed to be the single most powerful person in the entire orginization as their philosophy is the strongest is meant to rule, and you obtain this role by challenging the current leader to a death match, and the victor is proclaimed the new leader. The War Chief is followed by 25 Generals, each of which control one of the 25 districts, 360 captains who lead the most powerful squads, followed by their Lieutenants, who are each of the squad's vice leaders, and each of the members of the Squads who are sergeants. Any Squad not of the 360, each of it's members are simply ranked as members, and their overall Squad is ranked by the highest rank mission they can complete. With your Blood Points, you can buy houses, equipment, magical items, animals, food, drinks, and other artifacts and items needed for living. Current Leadership The current War Chief is named Grenus Gremhold, and he generally rules the Blood Hawks with an iron fist, but has recently has become quite isolated from the rest of the orginization. It is unknown why he has withdrawn from the current political struggle, and more than half the Generals, while they realize his overpowered strength, feel he is not fit to be the War Chief of the Blood Hawks because of his current behavior. His reign began back nearly 400 years ago in 8283 when he brutally murdered the last War Chief, Dubok Makhel, and has no plans of stopping anytime soon. Potentially his reign can never end, as when he was 17, he travelled to the depths of the Eswia continent and chugged an entire gallon of a natural made immortality potion. This mixes with the fact that he's so powerful he wrestled an ancient dragon to the point where he tore the dragon's head off with his bare hands, and he's the Orc son of Udtarr, the God of Respect. Basically no intelligent mortal will challenge him, and if they do, they won't live to tell the tale. Orginizations in Power